Turned
by Helice
Summary: Partly crossover with NCIS. Two and a half years previous to “Poison”, what happened when Danny is turned into a vampire unconsent? Spoiler of “Consent”, which is a oneoff story in the Sylum Clan series by Bj Jones. MacDanny eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Turned (Pre-prequel of "Poison") 

**Author**: Helice

**Rating**: FRT / K+ (I know nothing about rating, so if it's wrong just please tell me)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them

**Summary**: Two and a half years previous to "_Poison_" (which will be the hugest bunny of all and don't know when I can get it out sigh), what happened when Danny is turned un-consent?

**Type**: Slash

**Author's Notes**: Spoiler of "_Consent_", which is a one-off story in the _Sylum Clan_ series by Bj Jones (Lexi Jones) -- thank you so much for give consent to me dear Bev! Oh and as I just take notice, it might seems a bit of Flack/Danny, but I sware to Elbereth it IS a 100 Mac/Danny! Flack just has to be there as a Chosen one! (actually I'm thinking Flack/Aiden is not bad……)

**Fandom**: CSI: New York, partly NCIS

It all happened so fast, that it just surreal to think it being more than a bad dream. Well some parts of it might actually be good, Danny has no idea.

**Chapter 1**

Danny woke up on the floor of his living room.

'What happen?' He thought blurry, 'What am I doing lying on the floor……How do I even end up here?'

"Danny, Danny can you hear me?" A familiar voice called for him, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"That's a good question……" Danny blinked a few times, managed to recognise the voice before clear his view, "……Flack?"

"Yeah it's me." Flack carefully looked around, "Looks like you're jumped, your glasses are broken there……but it's a bit odd, not like anything's missing……" When no response came Flack looked down to Danny again, "I was on the phone with you remember? Call to check on you……What……"

Danny shakely curled into himself and bit down a scream of pain, nearly bit on his tougue instead.

"Danny, talk to me! What's wrong?" Flack's voice sounded more than a bit of panic, "Are you in pain? Where?"

"EVERYWHERE!" Danny shouted through his clenching teeth, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPEN!"

"……Oh my God." Danny had fanged up without himself noticed it, and his eyes were glowing in the color of blue flame, "Someone turned you."

"Turned!" Danny's fangs broke the skin on his lip, and Danny found in sick fascinated that he desperately wanted more of the taste of blood, "what's that suppose to mean?"

"Danny, I promise I will explain this to you later." Flack stood up and walked away from Danny, though his eyes were still focus on Danny, "Listen, now what you need to do is relax as much as you can, or it will only hurt worse, and try to keep your focus on calm yourself down. I'll be here," he get his mobile out, "and help will soon be here too."

Seeing Danny noded slowly, Flack dialed the phone: "Munch we've got a problem."

Danny wasn't sure what's going on at all. Things happened before he found himself on the floor and hurt like somebody's trying to rip his every piece flesh from his bones slowly came back to his mind – he was on the phone with Flack, then someone grabbed him from behind, put something over his lower face – smelled sickly sweet……probably chloroform. Then he passed out. But before he did……"Sonny."

"What?" Flack raised his brows. He's not sure what he just heard. "Sonny?"

"I think I heard him before I passed out." Danny's eyes were growing again, in a paler blue than last time, "'you're not getting away from me.' That son of bitch!"

"One more piece of good news." Flack grumbled, then back to the phone, "I see. It's good Tony happen to be around this time, but I'll call Speed too. Oh and Munch? Do me a favor will you? Try to find out anything about a Sonny Sassone. Yeah that might be our guy."

Danny watched Flack hung up with a sigh, and turned back to meet him at eyes, "I know you need to ask Danny but just one more call. Remember, relax, and stay calm."

Danny had no energy to give an answer this time, neither he had the heart to give it. The pain had changed from ripping to some more, like he's been bitting by some needle stick……it's getting harder and harder to force himself do what Flack told him to. To make matters worse, somewhere deep in him had a kind of impulse that made him wanted to jump Flack and……dry the blood! Danny was terrified and uncontrollable pushed by it every passing moment.

'What did Sonny do to me?' Danny half-hearted wondered. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer or not, but now he would go for anything that'd make him feel better. 'Did he give me some kind of drug? Why did he not bring me away when I passed out? Is this ever going to end?'

"Danny you're doing a great job." Flack's worried voice sound from somewhere outside the place, "just hold on a few more seconds……help's on the way."

Half of Danny's mind wanted no more than to fall asleep and let whatever others had their ways, but the other half kept telling him that he needed to have his control, or he will do something that he'd regret too much later.

In the middle of his spiritual fight, someone knocked at the door. Flack answered it with a relieved sigh.

Danny felt himself been lifted up from the floor and carried to where he assumed to be his bedroom, then sank into soft mattress and warm blankets.

"it's going to be okay." A stranger's voice cooed, and it seem to soothe some of the pain, so he immediately trusted it by instinct, "Everything's going to be fine, you can sleep now." The words were almost a permission, and Danny exhaled a bit and let go.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What happened?" Tony asked with his eyes glued to the sleeping form on the bed.

"According to what I've gathered, Sonny Sassone attacked Danny when he's on the phone with me. I heard something like a scuffle from the phone, no one answers, and it got hang up. I suspect something went wrong so drove down here and went in – the door of the appartment was unlocked. Then I found Danny unconscious on the floor." Flack spoke in a low volume and kept his tone flat, much like the one he'd used to report a crime scene – expect the so-call victim was Danny this time. "At first I thought about home invasion, but then Danny curled up in pain and fanged up, eyes glowing. He had no idea what's going on so I presumed an un-consent turned and called Munch. He told me you guys are just in for some business, so," he gestured to Tony and Gibbs, who was standing behind Tony and both hands on Tony's shoulder, "you end up here."

"You did the right thing, Don." Sensing Flack's distress, Tony raised his head and looked at him, "In fact, you did very well."

"If I did, it's all because of Danny being able to hold on." Flack gave them a small smile, "I could tell he's in lots of pain, and he was terrified……I so wanted to help him……even just able to hold him would seem to make it better. But I couldn't. Because I could also see the thirst for blood in his eyes, the impulse that get it from me – even that'd kill me. I need to keep my distance so he won't end up unintentional hurt me, 'cause I know that'll hurt him back." He gave a bitter laugh and turned his eyes back to Danny, "I was so scared. I kept thinking something like 'what if Danny do attack me?' 'Should I shoot him?'……I am so sorry, Danny, I wished……"

"……Hey……Don," Said Tony softly, stood up and walked to the other side of the bed where Flack was sitting, "look at me. It's not your fault that Danny should go through these, don't you dare to blaim yourself for it. You have done the best you can – Danny didn't hurt you, he didn't hurt anybody, which is probably the bastard that did this to Danny wanted exactly. And I know he'd be grateful for that once he know. Do not worry, we are here to take care of everything, and I promise it will go well."

"Thank you, Tony." Flack noded slightly, still seem not too sure about it, "I……I think I'll call in sick for Danny, and personal business for myself. I'm not going anywhere until Danny's ok. Plus I need to be here when he get told everything -- actually I had promised him I will tell him everything."

Tony noded in agreement, watched Flack walked out to the living room. Gibbs quietly commented: "I have a feeling that there's more than what Don tell us going on."

"Though I knida have the same feeling, but still," Tony turned to Gibbs, a trail of mischief danced in his blue eyes, "I got to ask – "

"How?" Gibbs shook his head with a smile, "I don't know whether this involves the sensitive feelings of a vampire, but I do smell guilt, and it's older than today."

"So?" Tony returned the smile with raised brows.

"Dig around?" Gibbs gave the same expression he's given.

"I'll call LeNeeci later."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Danny woke up with a moan, and found himself in bed, curled to a few blankets this time.

'What?' He thought, 'Should I not be on the floor of the living room? Or I just stupid enough to dream something that bad, as if my life hasn't been totally fucked up already?'

He made an effort to get himself up, but instead of success he lay back with a sigh. Danny felt like he was tired to the bone, none of his muscle was willing to be moved.

'Hell.' He stared to the ceiling. 'Just when you thinking 'How could my days ever go worse' and there it is.'

"Danny?" He turned a bit and saw Flack standing at the bedroom door, with a small smile, "You awake?"

"How……"Danny tried to get up again, just as he's about to failed for the second time an arm caught him and helped him sitted up against the pillows. Danny's surprised gaze travelled to the right side of his bed – a strong man, probably in his fifties, greyish brown hair and green eyes, though with a small smile, his face still showed some kind of strict authority. 'Just like Mac.' Danny mused. He quickly shook himself off and asked again: "Who are you?"

"We are……" Gibbs was lost of words for a second, before another spoke for him: "We are Don's friends, and we're here to help."

"O……K." Danny's eyes were back to the door now where the man who answered him was standing, besind Flack. "But I got to ask, first, how did you ever get here?" He gestured for Flack.

"Well, that could be a long story, but in short……" Flack shrugged, "When someone attacked you I was on the phone with you, so I came here to check what's wrong, found your appartment door unlocked, and you were lying on the floor."

"So I was on the floor." Danny muttered, "and then……Oh yeah, you said something about 'turned' and……" He narrowed his eyes when memories flowed back, "You promised to explain."

"That's why I'm here." Flack shrugged again.

Tony couldn't help but watched in growing interest. The state of Danny actually reminded him of Gibbs. He glanced at Gibbs and found the same interest in those green eyes too.

"Then spill." Should he not be so tired he'd crossed his arms in front his chest.

"OK……" Flack took a deep breath, "First, Danny, you are now been turned to vampire, which means you're technically dead, and no longer human. Second, as you're turned without consent, which means you know nothing about real vampires, and you now need help to learn, these two here," he gestured for Tony and Gibbs, "are here to help. Third, because you're turned without consent, and we suspected that you are turned by Sonny Sassone, it's very likely that he'll come back for some trouble, so there will be more help come in. Oh and by the way, Timothy Speedle and Horatio Caine will be one of those help."

Tony now found himself having a hard time putting on a straight face. Flack did spill, literally, though it would seem more like babbling. 'Yeah. Definitely Gibbs.' He got a shot from Gibbs that told him his mate had an exact idea on what he's been thinking, and threw back an innocent look. 'Though I do wonder where did he get it from?'

"……Why vampire?"

Flack blinked. He looked at Tony who was standing by his side all these time and got the same slightly confused expression. "……Excuse me?"

"I said, why vampire?" Danny repeated impatiently, "Why not werewolf? That way I can rip Sonny into pieces. I do believe that's a much harder way to die then just let me suck up all his dirty blood."

"……Because……" Flack blinked again, "……because Sonny's vampire too?"

"Oh great." Came the flat answer, "By the way I am extremely hungry right now, so if I'm a vampire, that means I need to drink blood, right?"

"……Yeah, right." Tony now frowned slightly. He closed the distance between he and Danny in a few strides, and grabbed Danny's right hand, before he could protest, put it on his own left chest against his heart.

He watched as Danny's eyes slowly went wide, dawned with realization, then avoided his gaze before he could catch a glance of some of the complex emotions that tangled in those blue eyes.

The four on them remained silence for some long moments. Tony shifted a little, exchanged several meaningful looks with Gibbs before turned to looked at Flack, who gave him a worried glance.

Tony sighed. He knew what Flack was worrying for, but he had to ask – it is the rule: "Listen, Danny……if you do not wish to live like this……we can actually take care of you, if that's what you want."

"You mean, kill me?" Danny moved his eyes from Tony to Flack, then back to Tony, "Well, if I choose it, it's not going to be now." He gave a half laugh, "I have some unfinished business in this world."

Gibbs could tell Flack's relief without seeing his face. Though it might be temporary after all, at least he still would have his friend for some time. He knew what's it felt like lossing someone who was close. 'Yeah. We knew it all too well.' Almost immediately he felt Tony's soothing through their bond. He lifted his eyes and shared a comforting smile with his mate.

"Well, then that will mean you need to feed now." Tony stood up walked out the room, returned with a glass in his hand, "drink it."

Danny eyed the contain, then slowly took it with great care, like the glass's going to bite him. He sniffed it a bit, looked more than a bit shocked by the exotic aroma, and downed it in few swallows.

"First rule: never ever get yourself this hungry." Tony took the glass when Danny tried to put it down somewhere, "'cause when you do, you could end up hurting someone."

"Like……I could have hurt you, Flack, am I right?" Danny suddenly realized what could happened a few hours ago, when Flack was beside him in the living room, "Oh my god."

"Yes you could, but you didn't." Tony handed the glass to Gibbs, who nodded in returned before stepped outside the room, then seized Danny by shoulder, "We assume that's the reason why whoever turned you would leave you at that state. He's definitely wanting you to hurt or even kill someone. But that didn't happen, no one got hurt, so the only thing you need to do right now is just remember the first rule: "

"Never ever get myself this hungry." Danny noded for agreement, and eyed the glass being carried back with some more blood by Gibbs, "I think I need more?"

"Because you're newly turned so you'll be particularly starving." Tony watched as Danny took the glass with a slight nod and a "thank you" to Gibbs, he wondered about the small smile that crossed his lover's face. "But normally we feed once a day and unless not fed for days – or suffer from massive blood loss, we don't usually get this hungry."

"Huh." Danny had finished the second glass, and asked a bit confused turning to the window, "I thought vampires are staying underground in daytime."

"That's myth." Tony smiled. He had been expecting some questions like this all the time. "Created to protect us from unfriendly spying."

"Hide in the plain sight. Smart." Danny experimentally stretched his fingers, then his arm, pleased to find out he's not feeling that tired some moments ago. "So what will hurt a vampire?"

"Vampire's body is technically dead so to speak, but any harm that comes to it will still hurts, just we can cure really fast, given fresh blood. And the only way to kill a vampire is to behead him."

"Then turn to dust?" Danny licked his lip. He just finished the third glass, brought in by Flack this time. He still wanted more blood, but the edge seem to off.

"That's the only thing Buffy got it right."

"So is that the real blood you just gave me?" Danny tried himself for strength to get out of bed, but could only sat up by bedside.

"Yes and those are from blood packets, and we have cloned blood for daily living." Tony watched Danny's move carefully, "What are you doing?"

"Blood packets, like the ones used in hospital?" He got a nod as answer, and answered back, "I want to get out of bed."

"You can rest today." Flack stated, "I got a sick leave for you – and in case you want to know, I'm out of the office by personal reason today."

Danny seem to stiff for a second, then exhaled heavily, "Ok. Well, I guess I'll look sick enough if anyone happen to check on me, but that's more impossible than I actually got sick, so I'm going to let it pass. Oh and by the way?" He looked up at Tony then at Gibbs, "Do I get the pleasure to know your names, or I'll have to call you by Stranger A and Stranger B?"

"I'm Tony DiNozzo, NCIS agent." Tony had to smile. He already liked Danny, and he thought Gibbs liked him too.

"Wow, nice to meet you, Agent DiNozzo." Danny grabbed Tony's hand and shook it, before turned to Gibbs with a smile.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS agent."

"Huh……if I'm wrong don't bite me, but I'm thinking that……" Danny tilted his head, "Agent Gibbs, are you an ex-marine?"

"Yes I am." Gibbs' response sound a little amused, "but I was not awared that there's something written about it on my face?"

"Oh I'm just taking a guess……" Danny suddenly blinked, "I lost my glasses." He said surprised.

"Yeah, right, your glasses were already lay broken by the time I found you." Flack replied, "probably lost them when you struggled with Sonny."

"No that's not what I'm saying." Danny shifted and gazed at some coners of the room, "Why is it everything so clear?"

"Ouch we nearly forget that." Tony laughed a little at Danny's suddenly confusion, "Ok now your sense is extremely sensitive, you need to try to turn it down for normal life. Try imaging some sort of turning knobs, and get yourself to the normal standard."

"……Ok……" Danny closed his eyes for some seconds before opened up again, "Well, everything seem to normal enough now, just I need my glasses again."

"If you get use to it, it's possible to use your sensitive scale seeing instead of glasses." Tony watched as Danny got his spare glasses out of the bedside drawer. "But it needs practice – lots of practice before getting to there."

"I'll try." Danny grinned. "So, could I get some more blood?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sorry I'm late." John Munch came in Danny's apartment with a document bag in his hand, "Case kept me up, but I managed to get few minutes away. And," Speed and Horatio came in after Munch, "I get our guests here."

"Lieutenant Caine, and I take it you're Speed." Flack smiled, stood up from the coach where he was sitting, shook hands with the two men, "I'm detective Don Flack. Good to have someone we know here for Danny, and welcome to the Big Apple," he waved for Horatio, "again."

Horatio laughed softly, and Speed smiled, "Thank you, Flack." then he cast a look towards bedroom, "How's he?"

"Fed up, and sleeping." Tony walked out the bedroom with Gibbs, carefully closing the door behind them, "It's good to see you guys so soon again, though I have to say the situation is disliked."

"Indeed." Flack quickly went through the document Munch gave him, " Sonny Sassone's out. Shit." he cursed, "They're supposed to keep him there and none of these will be happening."

"Care to explain more?" Gibbs raised his brows, "I think I have heard that name as the one who messed all these."

"Sonny Sassone, " handing Gibbs the file, Flack sighed, "is the one who controls a gang called Tanglewoods. Danny used to have a past with that gang, but we do not knows how much he involved. We actually know nothing about Danny and Tanglewoods until several months ago Sonny was in for a murder case. Then he grounded Danny and made sure everyone knew Danny had a past with them, which we know nothing about."

Horatio quietly frowned, it kind of reminded him about Ray. He mentally shook himself and was met with Speed's concerned glance. He smiled a little to console his mate.

"Danny has been bearing a black mark since then. Everyone kinda began to distance him. He tried very hard to prove himself back but……" Flack shook his head.

"He tried too hard." Gibbs commented over the file, "Accidentally shot an undercover instead."

"Ouch." Tony blinked a bit blankly, "That's bad."

"More than bad." Corrected Horatio.

Munch noded, "Nobody likes one who shoot one of our own."

"Yes and especially in Danny's situation, most cops that knew about it thought it's more than an accident, though IAB did clear him up." Flack punched the bridge of his nose a little, "I mean I and the team still trust him, but……we never talked to him about all this and he just kept himself locked up. You know what that's look like."

"Doubt." said Horatio almost absent-minded, "Once it starts, it's hard to get rid of, and it spreads way too fast."

"I think Mac was expecting some kind of explaination, but would not reach out first, being a stubborn ex-marine – sorry no offence," Flack gave a half smile on Gibbs, who shot a deadly glare at Tony's smirk, "Stella was kinda same here, she cared for Danny just like she cared for others in the team – but if you don't ask for her help, you are not likely to get it. Aiden did try to get to Danny once or twice but had failed miserably, don't think she'd ever tried again."

"Ar hun." Gibbs exchanged few gazes with Tony as Speed did the same with Horatio, "What about you, Don?"

"Me?" Flack sighed again, heavier this time, "I was one good example of 'don't ask don't tell', until yesterday. I thought he'll get through it one day, we just need some patience……than I realized it's not so. Keep waiting doesn't make things any better. Danny's just too headstrong for asking help even when he might need it – he see it as a weakness and he hate to be considered weak. That's why I'm calling to check on him last night."

"Which is a really good timing." added Tony, "So where is this Sonny now?"

"We don't have him located yet, since he should be at jail now. He got out much sooner than he should." Munch replied, "And so far we don't get anything about who turned him, so we have nothing about his connection to any other clanes now. But this seems more like a personal grudge than organized attack. But we do know that Sassone's been turned no more than a few months."

"A mere baby." Tony humphed, "I really see the necessary on having some words with this brad."

Speed sighed turning towards Horatio, "I really should bring Riddick with us you know. He would definitely want to kick Sassone's ass."

"Plus his sire's." added Tony, "and tell you what, I don't think we need Riddick this time – I'm more than willing to do that. Turned some dangerous guys then have them run around and endangered the innocents, he'd need more than a talk."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Danny blinked against his pillow it was some time right passed noon, and it's very quiet in his apartment. He closed his eyes, tuned up his hearing – a small heart-beat sound and breathing told him at least one human's in his living room……Flack, probably sleeping. A thought came to him and he got out of bed putting on his glasses and some more clothes, picked up his spare gun in the bedside drawer before stepped out to the living room, carefully making as little noise as he could.

Flack was lying on his coach sleeping, and Tony……Agent DiNozzo was leaning on his sofa chair, also sound fast asleep.

'NCIS agents are here for a reason – most possibly working on some cases.' Danny thought, "Cases could've already kept them from getting enough sleep, and plus this must have tired him out……though I wonder where is Agent Gibbs? But that makes now the perfect chance."

Danny slowly moved to the door, opened it and sneaked out without a sound. He pushed it closed but not really shutting – that'd make a noise. He quickly got out the apartment and headed off to find Sonny Sassone.

Gibbs froze at the unlocked door. When he took off some twenty minutes ago the door was shut. He put his coffee beside the door frame and drew out his gun, carefully nudged the door open and stepped in slowly.

Gibbs exhaled slightly when he saw Tony and Flack were still asleep peacefully in Danny's living room, then frowned towards the open bedroom door. He quickly looked around the apartment before peeking in the bedroom, then sighed and put his gun back.

"Hey, Tony." Gibbs walked over put his hand on Tony's shoulder waking him, "I think we've got a problem here."

"What the hell was he thinking sneaking out by himself like that!" Speed could hear Tony's angry voice before he got to knocked. His eyebrows rising turned and looked at Horatio behind him.

Horatio smiled a little, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah like I don't." Speed sighed and knocked. The door was flashed open by a very angry Tony. "What happened?"

"That kid has gone out alone for two hours!" Tony growled, "I fell asleep on the coach after Gibbs went down for some coffee, when he's back twenty minutes later the door was opened and he's gone. Don't know where he goes but most possibly – went look for Sassone. By himself."

"Flack's back checking for any possible location nearby, and he called Munch for help." Gibbs stated back from the sofa chair, "He's not going somewhere too far, his car's still downstairs."

"Humph." Speed couldn't help but grinned, "I wonder why I could've see it coming." Tony glared at him then sighed without saying anything.

"And I'm not wondering why that doesn't really surprise me." Horatio pulled out what looked like a bigger size electronic dictionary and keyed in something, after a while it gave a light beeping.

"Get something?" Speed peeked over and got to his cellphone, "Flack? It's Speed, any place south about four or five miles from Danny's? ……got it thanks. Don't worry we're going now." He looked at Horatio shutting the phone, "12th Ave, 13th Street, warehouses near the port."

"What……" Tony waved a little confused, Gibbs was standing beside him now.

"Get moving guys." Speed said leading them out, "I put a tracer on Danny's glasses in case something like this happen."

"You WHAT!" Tony's shocked expression made Speed laughed.

"After what happened in New Orlean I figured something like it would probably be useful sometime, so I get Ichabod make me a small one and bring it along." Horatio grinned, "It only workes in a range, gives proximate direction and distance, but still could have come in handy."

"……Do I want to know where that information come from?" Tony shook his head.

"Actually it's the first time we use it." Speed took the driver seat as they got into the car, "I have the gut feeling that Danny's going to at least try to do something."

"And I have the feeling that you have that feeling because you two are the same in the matter of getting in troubles." Horatio bantered gently.

"That kid is even worse than you, Speed." Tony scowled, "You tend to get yourself in trouble, Danny just went finding trouble himself."

"……You know, Tony," Speed thoughtfully gazed at Tony from the reflector, "Danny may really get himself in some serious troubles……but he's not a child."

"Yes he is." Tony's words were firm, "He will be my child."

TBC


End file.
